Manino Giordani (Earth-14042)
, (involuntarily) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-14042 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = chef | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = King Ryū | First = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 6 | Last = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 51 | HistoryText = Manino Giiordani is a member of the Celebrity Five, five human criminals that work directly for Loki Laufeyson. In his daily life he is also a famous chef. He is the only Celebrity Five member to wear a full face mask. He is often quick to panic when his reputation is at stake, which is frequently seen when the Celebrity Five are eventually found out and become fugitives. Giordani's first task for the Celebrity Five was to hunt down the kids that had accidently been given biocodes during the incident at the Raft. He managed to capture Jessica Shannon and imprisoned her on board the Celebrity Five's ship, along with Edward Grant. When Joel Murphy and Abomination managed to get their hands on Hulk's DISK, Giordani ordered his villain, Diablo, to mind control Hulk into attacking an Air Force Base. The Avengers managed to thwart this plan however. When they attacked the ship to rescue Edward, Jessica and Spider-Man, Manino Giordani was forced to flee along with Loki and the other Celebrity Five members. Manino was next seen accompanying Tim Gilliam in their attempt to retrieve a DISK from a space center. Manino used Graviton to fight the Avengers, who almost defeated the team, but their plan was thwarted by the timely arrival of Ed and Hulk. When Loki was initially defeated in the battle at his Ice Palace, the Celebrity Five were arrested. Along wit Rosetta, Manino took his arrest the hardest and broke down in tears while in the prison transport. The team was broken out of prison transport by Crossbones, who proceeded to steal their Biocodes and then forcefully drafted them into Hydra. Like his fellow Celebrity Five members, Manino hated being a Hydra soldier. Manino was ordered to help Abomination guard one of the 5 Gaia Anchors with which Red Skull intended to destroy the world. When Edward Grant and Hulk come to the Raft to destroy the Anchor, the Celebrity Five actually helped them accomplish this goal since they wanted to see Red Skull fail. When Red Skull was likewise defeated and Hydra dissolved, Manino and the other Celebrity Five became fugitives. Of the five, Manino had the most trouble with this. With their reputations destroyed, they visited their old lair to salvage whatever valuables they could find. It was here that Loki contacted the group again from the other dimension he had been banished to. He restored their biocodes and ordered them to prepare for his return, starting with an attack on a security conference. Presumably to steal the passwords for all security systems of the countries represented at the conference, but in reality to steal some energy from Iron Mans' Build Up Armor. After Ronin also joined the Celebrity Five, he lead the team in a quest to steal the Treasures of Darkness, which he needed to powerup a machine called the Dark Gate device and open an even greater portal to the Dark Dimension in order to release Dormammu. At some point after the fight at Loki's Ice Palace, Manino had managed to get his hands on the DISK of Dr. Strange. When the Avengers needed this hero to help save Tony Stark (who had fallen into a coma due to energies from the Dimension Sphere), they set up a trap to lure Manino out. Chris pretended to be a famous Italian Chef who opened a new restaurant on Techno Isle and challenged Manino to a cook-off. Manino took the bait and came to the restaurant to defend his title. When he discovered the truth, he tried to fight the Avengers with 3 Destroyers and Diablo, but lost and had both Dr. Strange's DISK and all his villains taken from him. Manino was promised a seat in Dormammu's and Loki's rule of Earth in return for her help. However, once the portal was opened succesfully, it became clear that Dormammu and Loki had tricked him. Dormammu dragged Manino into the Dark Dimension. After both Loki and Dormammu are defeated, Manino and the other Celebrity Five members somehow escape the Dark Dimension again, and at the end of the series they are still at large. How they escaped remains unknown, but it is suggested Loki had something to do with it. | Powers = Giordani has a purple biocode installed in his body, allowing him to d-smash energy type villains from their DISKs as well as d-secure them back into their DISKs. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}